spacetoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spacetoon Pakistan
Spacetoon is a Pakistani, a unit of Spacetoon International which primarily shows children and animation programming. The channel officially launched on May 19, 2002. satellite television channel created by Weiss Bros. Languages * Arabic * Urdu * Bangla * English History The channel launched on May 19, 2002 as a separate feed dedicated for Pakistani viewers. Programs broadcast on this feed are almost identical to the programs broadcast on Spacetoon India, with the exception of a few shows. It has a translation in some areas. The channel is basically Middle East's Television a relay version of Spacetoon (India). The major differences between the Indian version and the Pakistan version are timings, advertisements and contest Programming of Planets. Planets * Action (Planet of the excitement and mystery) of the series of movement and excitement. * Adventure (Planet of the imagination and thrill) of the Series adventures. * Sports (Planet of the challenge and strength) of the series and sports programs. * Zomoroda (planet for girls only) series and programs for girls. * Bon Bon (Planet Heroes adults) for baby shows * History (planet from time immemorial) for the historical series. * Science (planet discovery and knowledge) for educational programs. * Alpha (Planet of the numbers and letters) for educational programs. * Comedy (Planet Laughter) to comedy series. * Movies (planet of all colors) for the cartoons. Spacetoon International Spacetoon International Spacetoon programming planet's also has a few international channels in India, Indonesia, France, United States, Australia and Iran. Spacetoon Main article: Spacetoon Spacetoon in March 27, 2000 Arabic television in Damascus and Dubai channel, this from show that specializes in animation and children programs planet Digimon, Beyblade Metal Fusion, The Mr. Men Show, Masha and the Bear, Little Charmers, Inazuma Eleven and Jewelpet: Magical Change (2016). Spacetoon India On 2000s, the channel SpaceToon India was launched by Spacetoon Pakistan and most "classic" cartoons were moved from Cartoon Network to the new channel, which initially broadcast from 12pm–11pm On 8 December 2009 programming Planet song's International. Spacetoon Pakistan Programming * Burka Avenger * Chaplin & Co * 8 Man * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Chuang Tapestry * City of Friends * The Crew * F-Zero * Falcon Island * Fist of the North Star * Fix & Foxi and Friends * The Gift * Horseland * Hurricanes * Kids Incorporated * Kidsongs * Lady!! * Make Way for Noddy * Manmaru the Ninja Penguin * Monkey Turn * Odin: Photon Sailer Starlight * Offside * Pingu * ProStars * Rainbow Fish * Rat-A-Tat * The Recruit * Robotech * Rosie and Jim * Romeo's Blue Skies * Stickin' Around * Numb Chucks * The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion * Rayman * The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill * Skylanders Academy * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The Fairly OddParents * SpongeBob SquarePants * CatDog * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Legend of Korra * The Wild Thornberrys * The Penguins of Madagascar * Motu Patlu * Pakdam Pakdai * Keymon Ache * Burka Avenger * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oobi * Blue's Clues * Wonder Pets * Team Umizoomi * Dora the Explorer * Go, Diego, Go! * PAW Patrol * Allegra's Window * Bubble Guppies * Dragon Ball Z * The Amazing World of Gumball * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ben 10 Omniverse * Chowder * Codename: Kids Next Door * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Clarence * Dexter's Laboratory * Ed Edd n Eddy * Generator Rex * Johnny Bravo * The Powerpuff Girls * Powerpuff Girls Z * Regular Show * Sheep in the Big City * Steven Universe * Uncle Grandpa * We Bare Bears * Beyblade: Metal Masters * Naruto Shippuden * Horrid Henry * Johnny Test * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * The Looney Tunes Show * Mad * Make Way for Noddy * Mike, Lu and Og * Pokémon * Pretty Cure * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch * Scooby-Doo * The Scooby-Doo Show * Tom and Jerry * Tom and Jerry Kids * Tom and Jerry Tales * The Tom and Jerry Show * Teen Titans Go! * Ned's Newt * Oswald * Appleseed Ex Machina * Arnab aur Jadui Locket * Barbie and the Three Musketeers * Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper * The Barbie Diaries * Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia * Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses * Barbie in the Nutcracker * Barbie Mariposa * Barbie of Swan Lake * Barbie the Pearl Princess * Barbie Spy Squad * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman * The Batman vs. Dracula * Bee Movie * Ben 10: Alien Swarm * Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens * Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United * Ben 10: Race Against Time * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix * Bhoot Raja Aur Ronnie * Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie * Casper's Scare School * Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler * Chhota Chintu Bada Feku * Chicken Run * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters * Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island * Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly * Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound * Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan * Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming * Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone * Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn * Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug * Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler * Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest * Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon * The Duke * Exchange Student Zero * Firebreather * Kid Krrish * Kid Krrish: Mission Bhutan * Kung Fu Magoo * Legend of a Rabbit * Lionelville * The Illusionauts * The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Monster Beach * Most Vertical Primate * Most Vertical Primate 2 * Most Xtreme Primate * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie * Paddle Pop * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Sazer-X the Movie: Fight! Star Warriors * Sazer-X the Movie: Fight Warrior of the Stars * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * The Secret of the Sword * Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale * Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers * The Toy Warrior * Yatterman * Mr. Bean * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Mega Man * Pretty Cure Max Heart * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars * Bing * Angry Birds Toons * The Wacky World Of Tex Avery * Wabbit * Cat & Keet * Speed Racer: The Next Generation * Initial D * AI Football GGO * Whistle! * The Tale of Despereaux External links * Spacetoon Pakistan website Category:Spacetoon